Et s'il y avait eu du gui
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT - les-auteurs-reunis] - / Charlie a organisé une petite soirée détente sur un bateau avec les deux frères Winchester et Castiel afin de profiter des feux du Nouvel An. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas prévu de gui...


~°oOo°~

_**CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT**_  
_**par : Les-auteurs-reunis**_

_Thème__ : __Voyage en bateau / Noël ou fêtes de fin d'année_

_OS - 1333 mots_

~°oOo°~

* * *

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
**:: ******ET S'IL Y AVAIT EU DU GUI ?** ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**.**

\- Tout va bien, on a le champagne ! balança Charlie en ressortant de l'habitacle du petit bateau loué pour l'occasion.

La soirée allait bon train et nous n'avions plus qu'une heure à attendre avant que les feux de minuit ne soient lancés. Et quoi de mieux qu'une vue dégagée sur le ciel depuis le centre de l'Upper New York Bay sur un petit bateau de plaisance offrant tout le confort possible pour bien passer la nuit ?

Nous étions tous les quatre, Charlie, Cas', Sam et moi, assis sur le pont avant, à observer le ciel, espérant qu'aucune catastrophe ni créature sortie des Enfers ne viendraient gâcher notre réveillon du Nouvel An.  
Il avait des chips, de la pizza, et même de la tarte aux pommes. Nous avions vidé plusieurs bouteilles de bière et entamé une de whisky, j'avais l'esprit légèrement embrumé mais je pensais être encore capable de me contrôler, même si je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une bourde. Et Charlie le savait parfaitement. Cette femme à un sixième sens pour ça, c'est dingue.

Une mission qui tourne mal et je m'étais retrouvé à vider mon sac auprès de Charlie.  
Pour ma défense, une saloperie de sorcière m'avait injecté un sérum de vérité de son cru, il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que je déballe tout. Bien que ce n'était pas ce morceau-là que j'étais censé lâcher, mais c'était ça ou révéler des informations capitales qui auraient causé la mort de plusieurs milliers de personnes.  
Quand enfin Sam et Cas' sont arrivés pour faire sa fête à la sorcière, Charlie m'a fait comprendre qu'elle garderait ça pour elle. Tu parles ! C'est sûr qu'elle ne dira rien, mais depuis, elle cherche par tous les moyens à me faire cracher le morceau directement à l'intéressé.  
Deux mois qu'elle me titille, deux mois que je tiens le coup.  
Même si j'ai déjà manqué de peu de mettre les pieds dans le plat...

Un léger vent nous força à nous couvrir. Évidemment, Charlie s'était empressée de prendre une couverture et d'en tendre une autre à mon frère, n'en laissant qu'une grande pour Cas' et moi. Je n'étais pas stupide. Alors j'ai refusé, préférant avoir froid, plutôt que de me coller à l'angelot. Elle croyait vraiment m'avoir si facilement ?  
J'ai bien remarqué sa frustration quand j'ai dit à Castiel qu'il pouvait prendre la dernière pour lui, mais je devais avouer que je regrettais quelque peu ma décision. Et évidemment, ni Charlie ni Sam n'avaient de couverture suffisamment grande pour être partagée.  
Je me servi un nouveau verre de whisky, espérant que cela me réchaufferait mais cela n'eut que l'effet de me faire un peu plus tourner la tête.  
Grosse erreur.

Parlant festivités et traditions, Castiel ne manqua pas de signaler une nouvelle fois son manque de connaissance en les coutumes humaines et demanda :  
\- Mais à quoi sert la branche de gui ?

\- Et bien la coutume veut que si deux personnes se retrouvent en même temps sous la branche de gui, elles doivent s'embrasser, expliqua Sam.

\- D'habitude, j'aime bien cette tradition, relança Charlie en riant à moitié, ça permet de tenter sa chance avec l'élue de son cœur, mais comme je savais que j'allais être coincée ici avec trois mecs, j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

\- Voilà une décision très égoïste, lâchai-je malgré moi, ne réalisant que trop tard ce que sous-entendaient mes propos.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance avec la seule femme présente, Dean, me lâcha alors Sam sans comprendre.

\- C'est vrai, conclus-je donc sans pour autant manquer le regard taquin que me lançait Charlie.

Je serrai les dents. Je préférai l'ignorer et passer à autre chose. Mais elle décida de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait embrasser...

Puis elle éclata de rire en voyant l'air ahuri que nous lui lancions tous les trois. Mais visiblement, et heureusement, Sam et Cas' ne semblaient pas pour autant comprendre où elle voulait en venir alors je décidais de tenter une reprise en main de la situation.

\- Si j'ai envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas besoin de gui pour me lancer.

\- C'est sûr que tu es doué pour rouler des galoches à tour de bras... commença-t-elle avant de continuer, défiante, Mais si on parle de vrai baiser, de sentiment, y a plus personne.

Évidemment, je n'avais pas à me laisser avoir par ses tentatives d'intimidation, j'aurais pu répondre qu'à la première occasion je le lui prouverais, qu'il fallait juste que cette occasion se présente. Mais c'était sans compter l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité en quantité.  
Et je ne pu retenir un regard du côté de Cas', hésitant et mal à l'aise.  
Quel abruti je peux faire parfois !

Heureusement, Cas' n'avait rien vu.

Mais Sam me dévisageait bizarrement, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

Alors que les trois autres se décidaient enfin à changer de sujet, je ruminais ce qui venait d'être dit tout en buvant une petite bière, tout en oubliant complètement de manger un peu histoire de ne pas avoir que de l'alcool dans l'estomac.  
À quoi bon être raisonnable ?

Les minutes passaient et la fatigue commençait à me faire piquer du nez quand une explosion soudaine me fit reprendre mes esprits.  
Je me redressai d'un coup, regardant partout autour de moi, cherchant d'où venait la menace mais je compris rapidement en voyant l'éclat de lueurs dans le ciel que le premier feu d'artifice venait d'être lancé.

Figé, reprenant mes esprit, j'observais le ciel un instant avant de frisonner.  
Il faisait pourtant assez doux pour une nuit de décembre, 5 ou 6 degrés, mais ma petite veste en cuir ne faisait pas le poids pour autant.

Mon frère, Charlie et Cas', qui me tournaient le dos pour voir les feux, me refirent face à ce moment. De façon brève pour ce qui était de mon frère, mais Charlie ne me quitta pas deux yeux alors que Castiel approchait, soulevant un pan de sa couverture pour m'y inviter.

Je sentais que mon visage chauffait, j'aurais pu mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais c'était le regard pensant que Charlie me lançait qui me faisait perdre mes moyens, bien plus que la proposition silencieuse de Cas'.  
Quoique...

J'hésitais encore une seconde avant d'accepter de rejoindre Castiel sous sa couverture. Après tout, j'étais mort de froid, et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre.  
Ceci dit... Il est vrai que nous étions très proches, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Cas' dégageait autant de chaleur.  
C'est donc sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais que je m'étais pratiquement collé à lui. Et je n'osais plus bouger, de peur qu'en reculant, il réalise à quel point j'étais serré contre lui.

Et Charlie qui ne cessait de se retourner pour nous observer.  
Quelle peste !

Je lançais un regard du côté de Cas', histoire de voir s'il se rendait compte que je m'étais clairement rapproché, et si ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais apparemment, les feux captaient toute son attention.  
Et son expression rayonnante, son léger sourire paisible et réjouis, ses yeux scintillants captaient la mienne.

Sans même m'en rendre compte - alcool aidant - je n'arrivais plus à détourner mes yeux de son visage.  
Complètement subjugué, c'était comme si je pouvais voir sa grâce...

Putain ouais, j'aurais adoré me trouver sous une branche de gui à ce moment.  
Alcool aidant... Qui sait ?

**.**

**.:: ******FIN** ::.**

* * *

Bien, voilà ma petite contribution au calendrier de l'Avent proposé par "les-auteurs-reunis", compte créé par Kitsune Aquatik pour, je cite "partager des événements d'écritures réunissant plusieurs auteurs de différents fandoms."

Je voulais remercier Kitsune Aquatik pour sa patience parce qu'elle m'a demandé il y a looooongtemps si je voulais participer à ce calendrier et, évidemment, j'en mourrai d'envie, sauf que, comme toujours, je me laisse avoir par le temps, mon manque d'organisation etc. et je me suis retrouvée à écrire cet OS au dernier moment, sans parler du bug au moment de l'envoyer par mail, le fichier joint ne passait pas, bref, la totale ! Quelle poisse !  
Comme je m'y suis prise au dernier moment, je n'ai pas pu mener cette histoire là où je voulais, j'ai fait plus court que prévu et la fin ne me satisfait pas. J'aurais aimé aller jusqu'à un bisou timide, mais il faut réussir à le placer, on sait tous qu'avec Dean, ce n'est pas si facile, et l'alcool à bon dos de toujours être la raison de son lâché prise. Là, je voulais autre chose, mais ça aurait été très (trop) long à mettre en place. J'ai passé deux soirées à écrire (bah oui, y a que le soir que j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire xD) jusqu'à 3h du matin, donc j'avoue que j'avais du mal à mettre en place mes idées. Honte à moi, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, en définitive, je n'aurais simplement pas dû procrastiner.  
Mais bon je ne me laisserai plus avoir (elle dit ça ! xD)... !

J'ai eu quelques nouvelles idées d'OS ou fic, mais je vais y aller doucement, en terminant celle que j'ai commencé et qui va long à avancer, et ensuite, je ferai ce que j'avais prévu, autrement dit : ne pas publier de nouvelle fic tant qu'elle n'est pas intégralement écrite sur word... !

Encore navrée pour la piètre qualité de cette petite fic qui n'est pas vraiment celle que j'aurais aimé partager...


End file.
